


Дети, птицы и звездолеты свободны

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek, star trek new films
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Star Trek (2009), Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: ...тень его от ламп дневного света то бежала перед ним, заглядывая в бесстрастное лицо, то отставала, оберегая спину, и выглядела значительно выразительнее своего хозяина. Она не была свободной, эта тень.





	Дети, птицы и звездолеты свободны

«Ах-ха!» - Под ногой, под напряженной в попытке удержаться на краю ступней, под большим пальцем, вдруг оказавшемся в центре мира, закружилось, меняясь местами: пропасть – поле, черное – зеленое, глянец и шероховатое, пустота глубины и пустота высоты, сначала ровно в одной плоскости, затем все накренилось. Пустота вздулась парусом фотонного транспортника, почти коснулась лица… Опала. 

Спок лежал лицом в зарослях гидропонного пломека, смертельной хваткой вцепившись в поливную трубку, так, что, кажется, пальцы повредили пластик. Тощая спина подростка изогнулась, проткнув воздух позвонками, как спинка гусеницы-прядильщика. 

Инстинкт победил Разум. Смерть не получалась. 

Оставалось жить. 

На рейсовом шаттле, совершавшем путь от Нептуна к Земле, Спок впервые оказался полностью в окружении людей. Люди шумели, люди задевали его локтями, люди – люди! – дышали ему в лицо, и он выдыхал в ладонь, морщась от отвращения. Люди глазели на его одежду и на его внешность – и отступали. «Там», - сказал он себе. – «Ты был человек. Чудовище. Здесь – вулканец, диковина». Диковина-чудовище, неприятие-оскорбление, чужаки-враги… Кровь бросилась Споку в лицо, заставив его позеленеть на одно постыдное мгновение. Потом он взял себя в руки, конечно же. 

К нему подсела девушка. Темноволосая, с мягким взглядом и правильными чертами лица. 

\- Вы далеко от дома, - констатировала она очевидное. – Не хотите поболтать? 

Спок раскрыл пад.

\- Вы стесняетесь? Не надо. Я всегда очень интересовалась вулканцами. 

Пальцы Спока забегали по строкам входа в инфосеть.

\- Я… - продолжала собеседница. 

Спок повернулся к ней, неудержимая волна обиды захлестнула его. 

\- В данный момент, - ответил он ровно. – Информация о перемещении звездных баз интересует меня примерно на два порядка больше, чем информация о ваших сексуальных предпочтениях.   
\- Хам! – девушка привстала с кресла.   
\- Я просто... логичен, - сказал Спок, неожиданно начавший получать удовольствие от беседы. 

В дальнейшем, когда ситуация повторялась – иногда с вариациями - он предпочитал экономить собственную нервную энергию, ожидая пока собеседница, реже – собеседник сам намылит веревку, наденет ее себе на шею и затянет узел. 

Термин «моральное удовлетворение» любой вулканец счел бы оскорбительным. Спок понимал и принимал и это, чувствуя, что под ногами снова медленно и неуклонно разверзается черный глянец абсолютной пустоты. Жить получалось не очень. 

Функционировать – легче. За год он дофункционировался до звания коммандера и выбрал – дождавшись, пока ему предложат выбор – космос. 

Ведь звездные корабли свободны. Вне звездолета, за тонкой металлической скорлупой разверзается враждебная бесконечность, выживаение зиждется на эффективности, и его функция – великолепная, развитая, отлаженная функция – наконец, станет важнее его уродливой дуальной сущности. 

Он тоже станет свободен. Может быть.

\- Эй, - окликнули его. – Эй ты, да, ты, вулканец! У тебя все в порядке? Вид у тебя нездоровый. – Спок с изумлением оглянулся. – Бог мой, - спрашивающий порозовел. – Ну чего смотришь, статуя остроухая? Ты опирался на переборку и собирался шлепнуться на пол прямо в коридоре. Помощь нужна? 

У спрашивающего – высокого мужчины со страдающим выражением лица - через плечо висел медицинский трикодер. 

\- Д-да, - не узнавая своего голоса сказал Спок. 

Он ощущал, как внутри его что-то - что-то тяжелое, быть может, чувство многолетней вины, а быть может – спазм легких, разрослось до пределов невозможных и лопнуло. 

Исчезло. Совсем. 

\- С вероятностью в 57 процентов мне нужна… Помощь. 

Перед его лицом немедленно зажужжало. 

\- Знаешь, - сказал безымянный медик. – Анализатор – это, конечно, хорошо, но обычно пациенты рассказывают о своих проблемах. В конце концов, я доктор, а не телепат. 

Спок почувствовал немедленный приступ легкого – легчайшего, как крыло насекомого – раздражения:   
\- У меня болел большой палец левой ноги. Детская травма. Сейчас – прошел. Благодарю вас, доктор. 

И пошел вперед. И тень его от ламп дневного света то бежала перед ним, заглядывая в бесстрастное лицо, то отставала, оберегая спину, и выглядела значительно выразительнее своего хозяина. 

Она не была свободной, эта тень.


End file.
